paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparrow
|release_date= December 12, 2015 (OT1) |difficulty = Easy |base_stat_basicdamage = 10 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 3 |base_stat_durability = 2 |base_stat_mobility = 1 |stat_base_health = 592 (+60.84) |stat_health_regen = 0.99 (+0.1) |stat_base_mana = 264 (+12) |stat_mana_regen = 1.28 (+0.04) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 14.7 (+2.5) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 45.9 (+3.2) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.25 (+3%) |stat_movement_speed = 680 }} Sparrow is a low mobility Ranger capable of becoming a high damage carry late game. Sparrow depends on her teammates for protection, while she devastates enemies with her attacks. Sparrow has no escape abilities so positioning is key. Don't push too far forward without backup. In teamfights stay behind your tanks and focus down targets from afar. Abilities LMB = |attr1=Splash Damage |attr1value=0% }} |-| RMB = to all enemies in a line, up to 2,500 units away.The arrow will travel through both enemies and the world. Maximum damage will be done if charged for at least 1 second. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=88/140/193/246 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=1.88 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=55/65/75/85 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=6 |attr5=Max Range |attr5value=2500 }} |-| Q = over 4 seconds |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=117/175/234/293 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value=2.09 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=50 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value=8 |attr5=Duration |attr5value=4 }} |-| E = |-| R = Background * As a child, practiced the bow until her fingers bled, then practiced some more. * Has been imprisoned many times. * Loves the hunt more than the kill. Emotes quotes * Sparrow gracefully pays tribute to those that have fallen before her. * Sparrow doesn't have time to deal with challengers who are worth less than dirt. * When the party really gets going, Sparrow has been known to show off her balancing skills. Extra lore * Sparrow is in the same noble family as Greystone, specifically his niece. * In her voice lines, Sparrow states that her name comes from the bird of the same name. She states that a sparrow landed on her window which inspired her name, although it is unknown if Sparrow is her actual name or just a nickname. “Born an heir of the Greystone family, Sparrow abandoned noble life to seek out justice against her apathetic birth family, and gradually form a new family—a band of ragtag, likeminded women to aid her in righteous thievery and merry freedom.” Trivia Before being properly implemented, the Forest Rogue skin had a lot of variations. Eventually only 2 of them have been kept in the game. Gallery Skins Images Sparrow mp.jpg|Sparrow main picture Sparrow (4).jpg|Sparrow former main picture Sparrow (3).jpg Sparrow (2).jpg|Sparrow shooting an arrow Sparrow gameplay.JPG Sparrow_Concept_Art.jpg|Sparrow concept art Sparrow_Concept_Progression.jpg|Sparrow concept art progression Sparrow chasseuse de Zechin (3).jpg|Zechin Huntress Sparrow Sparrow chasseuse de Zechin (2).jpg|Zechin Huntress Sparrow close-up Sparrow chasseuse de Zechin (4).jpg|Zechin Huntress Sparrow close-up Sparrow renégate.jpg|Rogue Sparrow shooting an arrow Sparrow new face (2).jpg|Sparrow's updated face Sparrow stats2.jpg|Sparrow stats Sparrow (avatar 1).jpg|Former in-game avatar (Legacy) Sparrow (avatar 2).png|Former in-game avatar Sparrow.PNG|In-game avatar for skins with her updated face Sparrow (avatar 3).png|Current in-game avatar with her updated face Videos |-| Sparrow Teaser Reveal = |-| Sparrow Overview = |-| Sparrow Skins = |-| Sparrow Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Easy Category:Marauder Category:Attacker Category:Sieger